LPS Eye Types
LPS were given distinct personalities, identified by their eye types during a period of time in Littlest Pet Shop history. There were 12 different personalities, but including all the variants of the Postcard Pets, the three exclusive "extreme pets" series, the exclusive Comic Con 2009 cat, and the standard eye style, there are 19 in total. History The first recorded pet to be given a distinct eye type was Friendliest Seahorse #426, part of the 2008 Pet Lovin' Showcase; however, it wasn't until Fanciest Persian #460 that these eye types returned. The last recorded pet with an eye type, excluding the continued Postcard Pets, was Fanciest Hummingbird #968. The Postcard Pets were the last to go concerning these eye symbols; their first eye symbol is shown in the picture to the right, in the upper right hand corner. It resembles a spike-edge circle. Their second eye symbol evolved into what looks like the Happiest Pets symbol, which in the eye chart above is in the bottom right hand corner, left of the Chilliest Pet (snowflake) eye. The last symbol they had was the resemblence of a cloud, or cotton, before these eye symbols were completely taken off of the merchandise. Even though the eye symbols stopped, Postcard Pets continued for some time. The After-Effect Although the eye symbols were abandoned, the LPS checklists continued to categorize the pets into personality types. However, after some time, Hasbro finally discontinued the personality types all together. Some pets can still be identified by stars or flower details on their bodies that match the old personality symbols; nevertheless, the theme has faded from the toyline. Limited Edition Pets In early 2007, three exclusive limited edition series were born: The Punkiest pets, the Grooviest pets, and the Mod pets. Each series had three pets, and each series had a different eye style. The pets as a whole were called "Extreme Pets." In the Comic Con 2009 event, an exclusive superhero cat was available. Her eyes had their own personality symbol that looked similar to the Punkiest Pet eye style. Special Spring pets' eyes are now what we call "Happiest Pets." The "Eye Rumor" A popular theory among LPS collectors is the "eye rumor," in which it is thought that the eye color of a pet can identify if the figure is rare or not. For example, a pet with purple eyes tends to be more rare than a pet with blue eyes. However, the theory doesn't remain consistant with the true value of LPS pets, and therefore can be debunked as nothing but coincidence. Many figures that have common eye colors go for a high price in the collector's market. Even so, the eye color itself can be rare and may bring up the value of a pet for its visual appeal. List of Eye Symbols -Standard -Cuddliest -Sportiest -Fanciest -Littlest -Hungriest -Funniest -Messiest -Chilliest -Friendliest -Sassiest -Happiest -Postcard Pets 1 -Postcard Pets 2 -Postcard Pets 3 -Punkiest -Grooviest -Mod -Super Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:LPS Category:Eye Types Category:Trivia Category:Merchandise Category:Toys